Avant que le masque ne se baisse
by barjy02
Summary: "Il l'aime sans pouvoir l'approcher et ça le tue lentement, irrémédiablement et ce diable de cuisinier ne le voit pas...Transparent". Unique et petite incartade façon Zosan dans l'univers de ONE PIECE que j'adore, en espérant lui rendre un juste hommage.


**On fait parfois de jolies rencontres sur le net et l'une d'elle m'a permise de replonger dans l'Univers magique et un peu décalé de "One piece" que j'avais abandonné, il y a de ça, quelques années (la vie fait que...)**

 **Je n'ai jamais que regarder la série animée et lu quelques fics distraitement mais depuis quelques temps, je les dévore. C'est jouissif, je dois bien l'avouer.**

 **Je vais faire ici une petite et unique incartade de plume, une petite infidélité d'auteur amateur à mon fandom de base qu'est " Supernatural" et mon couple fétiche, le Destiel.**

 **Je voulais juste tenter d'apporter ma modeste contribution et une petite pierre à l'édifice de Monsieur Oda même si je m'excuse d'avance auprès de lui si j'ai pu, par inadvertance dans cet OS, écorner ses personnages.**

 **J'aime le duo que forme Zoro et Sanji, profondément.**

 **Je les aime encore plus (si c'est possible) depuis que je les redécouvre sous la plume de la superbe et talentueuse, Nathdawn.**

 **Elle et toute la troupe d'auteurs aussi géniaux les uns que les autres, je pense notamment à des Glasgow, Lisen, Soullakh, Yumika et Cie (et Charles l'OVNI of course) m'ont redonné le goût de lire dans des fandoms que j'avais délaissé parce que je m'y étais perdue.**

 **Ceci est ma façon toute personnelle de rendre hommage à ce pairing que j'adore.**

 **Si vous n'aimez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous gênerais pas longtemps, je ne suis que de passage, Dean et Castiel m'attendent.**

 **Si vous aimez, vous m'en voyez super ravie, j'aurais donc réussi ce petit défi que de vous montrez mon attachement à ce duo.**

 **Merci à Marianne, ma béta et amie.**

.

" **Avant que le masque ne se baisse** "

.

Nami chérie, Robin d'amour...

Ne rien dire surtout ne rien montrer, impassible, souffrir mais ne surtout pas se dévoiler.

Adossé contre le mât de la vigie, Zoro observe, ne semble pas réagir même si tout en lui se déchire, se mélange, douleur insidieuse dont il ne peut se défaire...

Il le regarde jouer, danser, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres, ses sourcils en vrille comme le sont ses tripes.

A chaque sourire qu'il leur offre, c'est son cœur qui se serre. A chaque mot doux glissé à leurs oreilles, c'est son âme qui se meurt...Sanji...Soupirer son prénom comme une respiration, lui qui étouffe.

Il sent le regard de Franky posé sur lui mais il ne bouge pas, bras croisés, la mine renfrognée. Il l'aime sans pouvoir l'approcher et ça le tue lentement, irrémédiablement et ce diable de cuisinier ne le voit pas...Transparent.

Il ne lui reste que ses joutes tant verbales que physiques, ce trésor précieux que Sanji lui offre sans même en comprendre l'importance.

Peu importe qui est le plus fort, le plus incisif. Pendant ces quelques minutes de combat et de rixe, il n'est qu'à lui.

Il rit et Nami lui sourit et Zoro crève...

Il finit par se redresser. Dormir pour oublier. Boire pour se noyer. Il n'a pas fini d'éculer la réserve de la soute du navire.

Il heurte de l'épaule l'homme au complet, celui sans qui lui ne l'est pas...

Sanji est à deux doigts de le défier mais ses yeux verts qui le croisent, se voilent, il ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien...Il y a un tel vide dans cette forêt d'émeraude.

Le Sunny tangue et Sanji s'écarte tant pour garder son équilibre que pour s'éloigner de ce bretteur qui vient de lui faire mal d'un simple regard.

Il ne voit plus Nami...Nami qui n'en a plus que pour Luffy et son chapeau de paille qui vient de se faire la malle, un coup de vent...Son bras s'étire à l'infini.

Alors que lui vient d'essuyer un vrai tsunami...

Les yeux de Zoro le hantent...

Mais ils font escale et les filles sont belles, tentantes et tentatrices.

Il boit pour oublier que Sanji ne le voit pas...

Il le suit du coin de l'œil quand il s'éloigne avec ce joli brin de fille qui a tout là où lui n'a rien et cette douleur est la pire de toute. Il commande une bouteille, la vide mais rien n'arrive à le saouler comme le fait si bien l'odeur du cuistot.

Il n'est guère bavard, personne ne s'en inquiète et ne le dérange du coup.

Affalé sur sa chaise, il n'a pas décroché les yeux du premier étage.

Derrière cette porte, il sait...Il se lève, se maudit de ne plus arriver à s'enivrer pour l'oublier.

Il salue la tablée. Luffy lui fait signe de la main tout en mangeant, Nami d'humeur joyeuse taquine le pauvre Chopper coincé entre elle et Usopp qui rit à son tour, caché derrière ses lunettes orange.

Brook partage un verre avec Franky... Franky qui encore une fois le fixe droit dans les yeux.

Peut-être connaît-il le mal qui ronge l'ancien chasseur.

Deux ans…

Il avait pensé que cela suffirait mais rien n'y avait fait, il n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées...Il avait passé ses 24 mois à se perfectionner, apprendre à devenir le meilleur, taire ses émotions, ne rien montrer. Garder comme seul but celui de devenir le roi des sabreurs.

Nul ne savait et ne devait savoir.

Il sortit ses lames s'entrechoquant, un peu comme ses désirs inassouvis...Sanji.

Elle avait la peau douce, elle goûtait le soleil et le cuistot se perdit dans son antre avec délice...Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts...Vert...et tout s'arrêta... Zoro, ce vide qui ne le quittait pas depuis cet étrange échange qu'il avait saisi avant que le masque ne se baisse et que le bretteur ne reprenne cette distance froide et calculée.

Merde...

Sanji, cigarette à moitié consumée, a rejoint les autres, laissant la jeune femme dans les draps souillés.

Il cherche Zoro mais ne demande rien.

\- Il est sorti, finit par lâcher Franky en se passant paresseusement une main sur son crâne chauve.

\- Hum...

Ne surtout pas afficher son intérêt...N'en avoir que pour Robin et Nami.

Chérie, amour.

Il se fait tard. Ils quittent la taverne, la table est emplie d'assiettes vides et de bouteilles renversées. Nami a payé, contrariée.

Ils se retrouvent tous sur le Sunny...Zoro n'est pas là.

\- Il a dû se perdre, note nonchalamment Usopp. On verra demain...Là, je suis trop fatigué, en baillant.

Filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre. Sanji reste un long moment sur le pont, une dernière clope et cette boule au ventre qui grandit.

\- Zoro, en observant la terre ferme.

Il le suce et il s'en fiche. Il met pourtant du cœur à l'ouvrage ce beau blond. Zoro, tête appuyée sur le mur, fixe le néant. Il s'imagine que c'est lui, à genoux, qui le prend...Le beau blond sourit, le sexe pulse et le bretteur jouit pendant que l'autre se masturbe.

Il s'en fiche, toujours, il a envie de chialer mais il ne le fera pas. Pas lui, Roronoa Zoro...

Il le repousse, se rhabille et part...Nulle part...Il est perdu, au sens littéraire comme au sens figuré.

Il entend le beau blond l'insulter...Il aurait aimé que ce soit lui " Eh tête de cactus!"

Il s'égare et finit par s'endormir à quelques pas de là, sur un perron, appuyé sur un de ses sabres. Personne ne viendra le déranger, tout le monde sait qui il est...Tout le monde sauf Sanji.

Le soleil se lève, le cuistot est devant ses fourneaux. Il n'est pas rentré.

Luffy est le premier arrivé. Il doit le retenir, un pied en avant, écrasant son visage caoutchouc. Nami arrive, elle le frappe, le Capitaine râle...La routine...

Franky propose de partir à la recherche de Zoro qui a dû se perdre, encore, lui et son fichu sens de l'orientation en berne. Il a envie de l'accompagner mais ne dit rien.

Robin arrive, il se retourne :

\- Robin d'amour.

Ses formes avantageuses, ses longs cheveux...Il aime les femmes.

Zoro, c'était juste un moment d'égarement...De pitié devant ce regard vide...

Il ferme les yeux, il se ment, il le sait...Derrière ses paupières closes, ce sont les traits du Marimo qui prennent la place des courbes de Robin.

Ses muscles, ses cicatrices, ses silences, ses colères...  
Pendant ses deux années, il s'était surpris à lui manquer plus que de raison...Leurs prises de bec, leurs bagarres sans issue...

Il soupire, il est dans une merde sombre.

\- Reste ici...Je dois m'acheter quelques fardes de cigarette...Il doit pas être bien loin, je vais le retrouver.

Il feigne le dédain mais le silence autour de la table en dit long ou peut-être pas assez.

\- Quoi? levant le sourcil caché sous sa mèche.

\- Evitez de vous entretuer, lance Nami, effarée devant le spectacle d'un Luffy toujours mort de faim qui dévore tout jusqu'à la moindre miette.

Il a acheté une farde, histoire d'avoir le change. Mais il ne fait que chercher après lui.

Obsédé par un masque qui s'est baissé.

Il ne peut cependant s'empêcher de flirter avec chaque fille qui croise son chemin tout en leur demandant si elles n'avaient pas vu une tignasse verte passer par là.

Un beau blond s'approche.

\- Je l'ai vu hier soir, sourire mauvais.

Il la tient sa vengeance. Mufle…Il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Il lui ressemble, sourcils vrillés en moins.

\- Où est-il?

\- Je ne sais pas...J'étais plus trop en état de le lui demander, en se léchant la lèvre. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un coup au cœur...Sanji n'en montre rien.

\- Je vois et je m'en fous. On va bientôt appareiller, je dois le retrouver, c'est tout. Il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul tant qu'il le ramène en heure et en temps.

Il voit de la déception dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il s'allume une cigarette.

\- Il doit traîner quelque part derrière cette villa...C'est là qu'on a passé une partie de la nuit, lâche son faux double.

Il ne peut pas en dire plus. Il se retrouve projeté contre un arbre, d'un seul coup de pied.

Sanji ne supportait plus ses airs suffisants. Ni cette frustration qui le bouffe et le fait douter.

Zoro s'est réveillé mais il n'a pas bougé. Il voit le port, il voit le Sunny...Il imagine Sanji, le petit-déjeuner, Nami chérie, Robin d'amour...Il expire bruyamment et se lève.

Même si c'est à chaque fois la même torture, il s'est promis de les protéger et n'a qu'une seule parole.

Il se trouverait un autre beau blond qui l'espace d'un instant, d'un orgasme volé lui permettra d'oublier, un temps et d'avancer, un peu plus longtemps.

Il ne fait pas trois pas qu'il est là.

\- Alors le bretteur du dimanche, on a encore égaré sa boussole, en recrachant moqueur une bouffée de fumée acre.

\- La ferme, sourcils en vrille… J'suis pas d'humeur.

\- Tu l'es jamais. Pourtant j'aurais cru que ta petite séance de baise au clair de lune t'aurait revigoré.

Zoro se crispe, sa pomme d'Adam remonte une, deux, trois fois et Sanji s'en veut à peine les mots prononcés.

\- Tu peux causer cuistot pervers. Elle était comment la blondasse d'hier, pas trop difficile, j'espère.

Murmures glissés au creux de son oreille, faisant mouche. Touché...Coulé.

Zoro a juste le temps d'esquiver un pas sur le côté, la chaussure érafle son œil, sa cicatrice.

\- On rentre, se contente-t-il de dire, il ne veut pas se battre. Il veut juste retourner sur le Sunny, boire et dormir.

\- Marimo, une main le retient.

\- Lâche-moi Cook, serrant le kashira de son sabre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sa voix est douce, elle ne juge pas, elle s'inquiète. Zoro s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Il est pris en traitre, en flagrant délit de non-déni.

\- Rien, en lâchant sa prise, son sabre tinte sur la lame voisine. On rentre.

Il s'éloigne et Sanji le trouve fascinant, soleil à contre-jour.

Tout en force mais aussi en grâce, ses sabres qui pendent à sa taille, ses boucles d'oreille qui jouent telle la balance de Newton. Ce corps d'homme qui l'attire comme un aimant attire son contraire.

\- Non.

Il le dépasse et lui fait face.

\- Marimo, regarde-moi.

\- Pas de ça.

Il le fusille du regard, il ne veut pas de sa pitié, pas de cette condescendance qui le tue plus que son rejet.

\- Je savais pas.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'est pas certain de savoir à quoi il fait allusion.

\- Barre-toi du chemin.

Il veut qu'il parte parce que son corps est train de lâcher, rongé par des années de désirs refoulés qu'aucune bouche ou cul jamais n'avaient réussi à assouvir.

\- Je t'ai dit de te barrer, Sanji.

Son prénom, si peu prononcé et qui résonne comme une prière.

\- Non.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et Zoro recule.

\- Joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, cuistot lover, tu risques gros.

Il le pousse de sa route pour ne pas se ruer sur ses lèvres et basculer dans cette zone de non-retour qu'il regretterait tous les deux.

Sanji n'aime pas les hommes.

Zoro n'aime que lui.

\- Je risque rien, tête de cactus.

Il le nargue, il le titille, il veut qu'il réagisse. Il veut que cela vienne de lui parce qu'il n'en a pas le courage lui-même.

Il a encore ses mains sur ses seins et sa bouche entre ses cuisses. Femme si loin de ce corps d'homme.

Mais Zoro reprend sa marche. Impassible, droit mais dans ce regard, le vide qu'il croise à nouveau le temps d'un souffle.

\- Marimo, lui attrapant le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

Un bruit de lame qui glisse et le voilà avec la pointe du katana sur sa gorge. Il ne bouge pas, il plonge juste ses yeux dans les siens. Il lève la main, prend sa cigarette et la jette au sol.

\- Ne m'oblige pas.

Zoro a la voix qui tremble mais la main ferme.

\- Tu ne me feras rien.

Il lui glisse un sourire en coin, hautain, sûr de lui parce qu'au fond, il est tout l'inverse, et Zoro fulmine mais finit par baisser son arme. Une goutte de sang perle.

\- On rentre.

Sanji ne réfléchit pas, il lui attrape le visage en coupe, caressant sa cicatrice du bout de l'index.

\- Sanji.

Il ferme les yeux et lâche son Katana.

\- Tu es si beau.

Il pose ses lèvres sur son arcade balafrée.

\- Fais pas ça. Presque dans une plainte.

\- Pas quoi, en embrassant sa cicatrice sur toute sa longueur.

Il devrait le repousser, Sanji a trouvé la faille et joue avec elle mais il en a tellement besoin, il abdique. Il sent son cœur dérailler mais ne répond pas aux baisers.

Une main passe dans ses cheveux, l'autre suit les courbes de son visage. Il finit par se laisser aller. Pose son front contre le sien.

Il savoure chaque instant et inscrit ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Unique partage, lui qui ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec ses femmes, lui l'Ashura, qui n'est plus rien en ce moment.

\- Zoro.

Il lui relève le menton.

\- Sanji.

Ce regard vide se remplit et le cuistot sait ce qu'il y voit à présent et ça le bouleverse. Il a baissé à nouveau le masque, il s'y engouffre.

\- Depuis quand?

\- Depuis toujours.

Tandis que Sanji caresse ses lèvres des siennes, scellant leur bouche dans un baiser chaste.

Une langue qui quémande et Zoro s'abandonne comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant.

Il serre le corps fin contre le sien, le soulève du sol avec toute la force de son désir qui vient d'enflammer ses reins.

Sanji sourit sur sa bouche avant de la quitter, pieds à quelques centimètres du sol.

Zoro lui demande la permission, muet. Il lui répond en se ruant sur ses lèvres et nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il a envie de lui. En lui. Comme il en rêvait la veille quand il remuait dans l'antre de cette fille qu'il aurait voulu être lui.

Il s'en fout si on le voit, il s'en fout si on l'entend. Zoro allait faire de lui le sien et ça l'enivrait, le rendait fou.

Un coin entre la plage et la forêt, Sanji se laisse déshabiller, adossé à un palmier.

Il fixe l'horizon et savoure cette bouche qui le prend, le suce, le lèche, le rend dingue.

Il en veut plus, il veut tout lui donner parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de seconde fois.

Une expérience, savoir pour ne pas regretter et retourner demain dans les bras de femmes aux formes arrondies.

L'orgasme le frappe sans prévenir et Zoro continue de le prendre, une expérience hors du temps, prolongement de sa jouissance. Il gémit son prénom en s'enfonçant dans cette gorge qui en redemande.

Il sent le froid, le vide, il se laisse glisser, supporté par ses bras d'homme tout en muscle et en puissance. Nul besoin de se retenir, rien de fragile chez ce guerrier sauf ce fichu regard qui lui tord le cœur.

Alors il écarte les jambes et s'offre. Parce que cet éclat dans ses yeux, il veut le revoir.

Zoro se dévêtit à son tour, Sanji ne sait pas quoi penser...Il est nu, son sexe humide et dressé comme un mât et merde, il trouve cela...bandant. Il en étouffe un rire en l'attirant à lui dans un baiser brutal...

Zora l'étend sur ses vêtements et relève son bassin avec sa veste. Le cuistot râle pour la forme.

\- Sanji.

Il opine, il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête.

Tout est douceur chez cet homme qui inspire tout son opposé. Pendant qu'il le pénètre de ses doigts, Sanji longe la cicatrice qui lui traverse la poitrine du bout des siens. Il est magnifique.

Ces phalanges qui le fouillent, c'est une gêne, un peu de douleur mais surtout l'acte même qui ne fera plus de lui, un hétéro.

Zoro le sent, le comprend mais quand il veut se retirer, Sanji retient sa main.

\- T'avise pas de t'arrêter tête de gazon ou je te coupe les couilles avec tes propres sabres, s'arqueboutant quand ce dernier trouve sa prostate. Oh Merde!

\- Tu disais, retrouvant son assurance, sourire dominateur que Sanji accueille en lui saisissant son érection.

Il ôte ses doigts et se met en position. Une main qui guide, l'autre en appui près de sa joue.

\- Vas-y, lui ordonne le cuistot.

Alors Zoro obéit et entre, petit à petit. Sanji grimace, c'est loin d'être agréable mais l'inquiétude sur les traits de son amant, la douceur dans chacun de ses gestes, l'apaise. Sanji se sent chanceux.

La douleur s'estompe, il bouge son bassin, l'incitant à bouger à son tour.

Il le sent en lui, il aime ça, il aime le voir haletant au-dessus de lui...

Il aime se faire baiser par un mec, il crie son prénom quand Zoro trouve le bon angle et le martèle dans un rythme de plus en plus effréné.

Il cherche sa bouche, il la lui donne, leurs langues se battent sans jamais se quitter.

Il n'a même pas besoin que Zoro le stimule, son sexe qui frotte contre son bas-ventre et celui du bretteur qui heurte sa prostate suffisent à l'emporter dans un orgasme qui le laisse pantelant, ivre et tremblant.

Zoro, d'un dernier coup de rein, jouit à son tour avant de se laisser retomber sur le corps grisé de son amant. Ils restent là, l'un contre l'autre, entre sueurs et semences.

Sanji se sent bien, il le serre contre lui et Zoro lui rend son étreinte.

Il se retire et un frisson le fait gémir à nouveau. Il manque déjà de lui.

Zoro s'appuie sur ses mains, lui fait face.

\- Merci.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser. Il y a du désespoir dans ce baiser comme si tout là se finissait. Un intermède : un fantasme pour l'un, une réalité pour l'autre, douloureuse.

Sanji passe sa main dans sa tignasse verte. Il le regarde et dans ses yeux, Zoro a envie d'y voir la même chose que dans les siens.

\- Viens...Rentrons, ils vont finir par se demander où l'on est passé.

Zoro se lève. Tout est fini.

Sanji le trouve beau, touchant, profondément pudique malgré sa nudité.

\- Zoro.

Il se redresse.

Il est de dos, il ne voit que ses fesses fermes et ses larges épaules.

\- Je...

Il se demande comment lui dire?

\- Je sais... Je dirais rien, rassure-toi...Je savais à quoi m'en tenir.

Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix mais plus encore, de la tristesse.

Sanji se lève, il grimace, mais peu importe, il doit lui faire comprendre. Il vient se coller à lui, torse contre son dos, il noue ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- Nous deux, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, ose Sanji.

\- Cook, entre peur et espoir. Ne pas vouloir y croire.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, tu m'as compris Marimo?

Il ne répond pas. Il ne doit pas le faire. Il a baissé la tête et Sanji a senti cette larme tomber sur leurs mains entremêlées. La plus belle des réponses. Ce guerrier qui cède.

Et tout cela à cause d'un regard vide et d'un masque qui se baisse.

.

The End.

.

 **J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous aura plu, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de le lire.**

 **Je retourne derrière l'écran pour continuer de vous lire et derrière mon clavier pour retrouver mon duo que j'ai délaissé le temps d'une fic.**

 **Mille mercis.**


End file.
